Broken Memories
Broken Memories (Bonus Case #9) is the bonus case to take on the Cortonith Island, which was created by Erikah. This is the first bonus case to deal in the city. However, to unlock it, one must have to deal all of the Black Rose Park's cases, all should have silver medals, and one should have gold medal. Plot This case will be from 15 years ago, just 3 days before the rampage. You will play as Shiro Maizono. As the Chaos Rumble has been started, certain participants have participated, and Shiro Maizono watches the participants as he is the first champion last year, defeating Athena Ishtaria. Later on, Julia Witherwood was defeated by Regina Turney in the quarters. Sergei Yamarov was then defeated by Martha Witherwood in the semi-finals, and Regina Turney defeated Lionel Frenchlight in the semi-finals, thus triggering the final round-- but it ends a tie as Martha and Regina were both knocked out. Regina was placed on the hospital in process, while Martha was opted out by the Witherwood Clan. Ayako Witherwood tried to heal her in process, yet it only worked out a bit. Everyone in the Witherwood Clan (including Shiro Maizono whom is spying) were shocked in process, they just had time to call a day for now. However, as everyone is asleep on their rooms, Noire Astaroth healed her successfully, and Maizono witnessed her doing it. Noire noticed an intruder, but at first Noire wants to silence him, until she realizes that he is a Satanist. At 3:00AM, Martha woke up without injuries, at the cost of her sanity. This transformed her into a demonic hybrid (Maizono and Lyka were the first ones to do it), freeing Martha off the mansion with wings. However, the murder at the mansion at the same time-- Mylene Ishtaria, the youngest, and strongest of Ishtaria siblings (Arthur Cortonith and Athena Ishtaria), is murdered on the brawl while they are watching wrestling. Everyone in the Witherwood Mansion thought it is Martha's fault, but Maizono himself, so he has to investigate for the first time. In addition to this, Julius Witherwood is now missing in action. Maizono lists all of the Witherwood Clan members as suspects, though he has to investigate further. While Maizono is investigating secretly, the Cortonith Island Police Department doesn't even know that Maizono is also investigating, except Sergei Yamarov, whom is aware of Maizono's intentions (via Corey Juno on his younger days) but doesn't like to stop him on the spot, until Lionel Frenchlight ordered some more police officers to be assigned at the Witherwood Mansion to investigate, or even to find Maizono in the crime scene, but was unsuccessful, as Maizono cleverly hid from the investigators, thanks to Sergei. Meanwhile, Maizono noticed Noire Astaroth's grand pendant (that isn't the one he solved at The Demon Within), is the killer's motive, as he just decoded Mylene's locker. In addition to this, Maizono spotted a lonely Larissa Lightsworn sitting even inside the crime scene. Maizono told her that this is a crime scene, yet Larissa doesn't even care at all. However, as Maizono tries to pull her, Larissa unleashed her demonic persona. Maizono was scared, yet he got another prime suspect. After all undercover investigations, Shiro Maizono can now prove that the killer of Mylene Ishtaria is Christian Frenchlight. Suddenly, as Maizono has to prove, Dmac Ulangan and Lionel Frenchlight proved that Morrigan Witherwood is the killer, later bringing her to temporary custody. As he tries to prove, not even Michael Brady trusted him about the case at all, since none of the policemen do notice (but the one who really notice is absent). Maizono tries to let Martha escape, but the police stopped him for good, jailing him. Maizono managed to escape the jail by fooling the police (unlike what Tess Goodwin did), marking him as a criminal, once again. In addition to this, Shiro Maizono saw that Larissa Deathlock was also in the Most Wanted status, and is the first female to do it, thanks to the Witherwood Mansion brawl. This miserable defeat scarred Maizono for life. Shiro Maizono then came back to Deathlock Volcano to cry, and even tried to commit suicide, as he brought his signature katana to perform a seppuku in despair. However, Han Jugo kicked Maizono's hand to avoid his suicidal attempt, disarming him for good. Jugo believes that Maizono must fight for his own honor, while to keep him alive at the same time. Yumiko Fujiwara agreed to Jugo, and she believed Shiro Maizono could change the way the policemen act like, and on how it is served like. Then Noire Astaroth, the one who healed Martha, finally found him. Noire admits that she is a demonic being, yet wonders why he is curious about the grand pendant. Maizono told Noire that the amulet was the whole motive why Mylene is murdered. Noire is shocked that he is aware of Mylene Ishtaria, a known creator of Noire's Grand Pendant. Though Noire still hints Maizono about the grand pendant. Noire wonders why Maizono is crying about a traumatic moment. Noire says that she is okay, but she is consumed with hatred thanks to the corrupt police officers on the line. Noire wants him to find one of the two amulets for her. Maizono agreed. Maizono was also convinced by her to make a new group, and is now called Maizono's Hideout. Shiro Maizono is now training with Noire Astaroth, while Yumiko Fujiwara is learning things by her own. Thus, one day, Maizono was hired by Michael Brady as Undercover Police Officer, thanks to Sergei Yamarov, one of the witnesses and a supervisor in the current investigation team in the last case, rending Maizono's name cleared from the criminal list. This makes Maizono having one more chance to settle a retribution for Morrigan's false arrest and Lyka Deathlock's false notoriety. Unbeknownst to everyone but to Morrigan, Mylene Ishtaria is still alive, yet she cannot speak nor see for now, but in the future... As Dmac Ulangan realizes that he is fooled (via Sergei's video proof), he immediately visited Maizono, at his own hideout. At first Maizono wants to kill him until he realizes that Dmac bows to him, as he apologizes of his own actions. Dmac also stated that someone ordered him to prove Morrigan as the killer, yet Dmac doesn't like to state the name to keep his life alive. Maizono feels okay, as he knows the one who ordered Dmac in this way by reading his mind. Until one day another rampage has just been started... Victims *'Mylene Ishtaria' (Stabbed at the back while on the brawl) Murder Weapon *'Twin Swords' Killer *'Christian Frenchlight' Suspects ErikahMabayo CortonithBC9 1.png|Morrigan Witherwood ErikahMabayo CortonithBC9 2.png|Christian Frenchlight ErikahMabayo CortonithBC9 3.png|Athena Ishtaria ErikahMabayo CortonithBC9 4.png|Ayako Witherwood ErikahMabayo CortonithBC9 5.png|Lettie ErikahMabayo CortonithBC9 6.png|Larissa Lightsworn Quasi-Suspects ErikahMabayo CortonithBC9 7.png|Noire Astaroth ErikahMabayo CortonithBC9 8.png|Dmac Ulangan Evidence *The suspect watches wrestling shows. *The suspect's blood type is B+. *The suspect is a member of the Witherwood Clan. *The suspect is familiar of Noire Astaroth's grand pendant. *The suspect currently doesn't wear any necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Before you even investigate, you receive ALL of the Witherwood Clan Residents (all suspects except Larissa Lightsworn and quasi-suspects) as suspects. Wicked Sick (Chapter 1) Noire's Grand Amulet (Chapter 2) Unexpected Framings (Chapter 3) Resolved Retribution (AI) Trivia *Kaitlyn Schrader, Shiro Maizono's best friend, hinted her existence in the crime scenes. *Shiro Maizono was formerly a samurai unlike his best friend and rival Han Jugo. Seppuku, sometimes metathesized as harakiri which is a native Japanese kun reading, is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. *Ayako Witherwood and Christian Frenchlight were in sillhouettes due to not being comprehended of his own memories, and not being shown face-to-face respectively. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Cortonith Island Category:Bonus Cases of Cortonith Island